


Lost Soul

by SilverThunderbird



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2020-01-16 03:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18513091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverThunderbird/pseuds/SilverThunderbird
Summary: Annabelle Night is a 7-year girl who has lost her parents to the sea. Will she find a loving family to take her in? Well who knows.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the Thunderbirds or there characters. 
> 
> But the only characters I own it Annabelle Night and Rebecca Tracy, as they are my own characters.

Lost Soul

Loss of the sea

Chapter one

Annabelle is a 7-year girl who have emerald green eyes that shine like the stars and long chestnut hair, she was looking out to sea on a cruise ship called the Aqua Princess. "Annabelle do you like an ice cream"? Asked her father, she didn't respond as she was in her thoughts, he put his hand on her shrouded, Annabelle turned around, "sorry dad did you say something"? "Yes, I did I ask you if you would like an ice cream"? "Yes, please dad". 

As Annabelle was getting her ice cream her mum came join them, "how are my is my flower and prince"? "I'm ok mum I just wish we could stop long on this ship". "I know you do flower, but your dad and I have to go back to work and you are staring a new school", but maybe next year we could have a longer cruise". Just then the ship captain came over the radio.

"This is the Aqua Princess captain speaking, we are experiencing engine trouble and we are doing our best to get it under control, but please for your own safety put on your life jackets, aqua captain out".

"Let me help you Annabelle" her dad help her put on the life jacket and then put his own on. Meanwhile on board TB5 Alan was a stock check John didn't do one before he left TB5, EOS as keep an eye on any recuse calls when one came thought. EOS use her runners to fine Alan, "Alan I'm picking up a distress call from a cruise ship called the Aqua Princess they and they are asking for our help, "TB5 to Tracy Island we have a situation". 

Go ahead TB5 said John, a cruise ship called the Aqua Princess is have engine trouble and is asking for help", Alan was going to continued when Alan when silence. 'Alan what wrong? TB5 coming' said John, 'the ship has run aground there are some recuse teams there, but they are asking for help". "Ok Alan tell them they we are on our way", answer Scott, "FAB" Alan answer back.

"I will go in TB1, Virgil you take John and Rebecca in TB2', FAB said John and Virgil at the same time, see you in the skies" said Rebecca. It was long before TB1 arrived at the danger zone, "TB1 to TB2 how long until you get here"? "ETA 5 minutes, what do it look like down there"? Ask John. "It's a right mess, I'm going to land and see what I can do to help", "FAB be careful Scott". TB2 landed next to TB1, John and Gordon got the pods ready, Virgil got kitted out with his jaw of life and Rebecca went to the mobile unit to see Scott. 

"Ok where do you what me to started looking for survivors"? Scott shows Rebecca when to look. "If you check grid C2 and I will check grid E5 and radio in if you find anyone". "I will Scott" Rebecca answered as she left the mobile unit.

They were 15 minutes in, "Anyone yet Rebecca"? ask Scott. "No, no one yet but only steel everywhere", said Rebecca. Then something or someone caught the corner of her eye, "hey" "Rebecca"? "what is it, what wrong?


	2. Lost soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter two of lost soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the Thunderbirds or they characters. But I do own Rebecca Tracy and Annabell Night.

Chapter two

"TB1 to TB5, Alan can you locate Rebecca"? With little help from EOS they locate her, "Scott Rebecca in 20 minutes out from where you are, but she is closer to John", "Ok Alan, TB1 out". "TB1 to TB2 John Rebecca is 5 minutes from where you are can you go and see if Rebecca is ok, or needs some help? Asked Scott, 'yes I will go and see if she ok", answer John. Meanwhile Rebecca was a little girl trying to hide, so she got down so that she was eye level.

"Hey, it's ok I'm here to help you", "you here to help me? Asked the girl, "yes said Rebecca, the girl came out from hiding, then she hug Rebecca and began to cry. "Shshshshsh it's ok, it's ok, "what is your name"? Asked Rebecca. "My name is Annabell Night and I can't find my mother and father, have you seen them"? "Sorry no I haven't but you must be cold and hunger". Just then Rebecca heard someone calling her name, "there you are, are you ok do you need any help with anything"? Asked John. "Yes, I'm find John, no I don't need any help with anything, but I found a survivor, John looks down and see a little girl next to Rebecca.

"Annabell this is John, he is also here to help as well, John got down to Annabell's eye level. "Hello Annabell", Hello Mr John", she answered back, "have you see my mother and father, Mr John? Asked Annabell, "No I haven't, but we will find them", John got up, "Ok Rebecca you take Annabell back mobile unit and get a medic to check Annabell over, "FAB said Rebecca. She took Annabell back to the mobile unit where a medic was waiting to check Annabell over.

"How is she? Asked Rebecca, Annabell is fine apart from some cuts and bruise, after the medic left Rebecca gave Annabell some food, drink, blanket and a pad of paper and pens to dawn with. Back at the danger zone Virgil and Gordon came across a lady and gentlemen, Virgil check both the lady's and gentlemen pulese Virgil looked at Gordon and shake's his head, before Gordon was put a cover over them Gordon was that the lady was holding a piece of paper, he took the paper out of the lady's hand and give it to Virgil, then Gordon put the cover on the lady and gentlemen.

Virgil and Gordon found John and Scott and they all headed back to the mobile unit. As they got back Rebecca was looking a drawing that Annabell did, "Virgil what have you got in your hand"? asked Rebecca, Virgil looked at her and then handed the piece of paper to Rebecca. She unfounded it and there was a message on it, which read.

Annabell Mother's Message

"Who every finds my daughter Annabell please look after

her and don't put her into care

tell her that her mother and father loved her very much.

After reading it Rebecca wiped the tears from her eyes and goes over the Annabell and put her hand on Annabell's shoulder, Annabell looks up and asked. Have you found my mother and father"? she asked, Rebecca took a deep breath, "I'm sorry Annabell your mother and father didn't make it". It took a little while it to sink into Annabell, she climbed onto Rebecca lap and cried. "Mrs Rebecca"? She looked down at Annabell, "yes what is it"? asked Rebecca, "I feel lost and alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Rebecca knew what it was like to feel lost and alone as she lost her parents when she was Annabell's age and she felt the pain the Annabell was going thought, Rebecca rocked Annabell back and forth.

Just then Scott walked over and put his hand on Rebecca shoulder and whispers as not to wake Annabell up.

"Rebecca it's time to go and we to drop Annabell off at the hospital first".

Rebecca looks at Annabell and then to Scott, "Ok" she said.

It didn't take them long to get to the hospital, Rebecca handed over a sleeping Annabell to the doctors and then left in TB2, Virgil saw the worried look on Rebecca face.

"Are you ok Rebecca"? she answered.

"Yes, why do you ask Virgil"? he reply.

"I ask because you had a worried look on your face",

"I just worried about Annabell, what if she doesn't find a loving new family"?

Virgil looks at Rebecca aging and said,

"Annabell will find a new family that will love her, you will see".

Rebecca looks out of TB2 window,

"I just hope you are right Virgil".


	4. Hospital Visitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lady Penelope visit Annabell and then another lady comes.
> 
> Who is this other lady and what does she want?

Annabell woken up she looked around the room she was a wall coved with all different animals on it and in the corner there where some toys. Then she looks out of the window and see the doctor talking to a lady, the lady have long blonde hair and blue eyes, she was wearing a red top and trousers combo also the lady was holding a dog.

The doctor and the lady walked into the room, Annabell quickly closed her eyes and pretending that she was asleep.

"I know that you are not asleep Annabell so why don't you open your eyes",

asked the doctor, Annabell opened her eyes and looks at the doctor.

"Annabell this is Lady her is Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward and her dog Sherbet". She turn her head and look at Lady Penelope and her dog.

"If you need me, I will be at the nurses station".

"Thank you, doctor, …. doctor",

"Sorry I didn't give you my name",

"No, you didn't" said Lady Penelope.

"My name is Doctor Dexter",

"thank you, Doctor Dexter,"

"your welcome"., Doctor Dexter left the room and Lady Penelope looked at Annabell.

"Hello, my dear my name as Doctor Dexter told you my name is Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward, but you can call me Penny".

"Hello Penny, my name is Annabell", she looks around the room again.

"Where is Rebecca"? asked Annabell,

"Rebecca has gone home my dear".

Annabell watched a sleeping Sherbet on Penny's lap,

She asked another question. "Where is Rebecca home "?

"Oh, my you have so many questions".

Annabell giggles,

"Ok if I tell you, you can't tell anyone else ok "?

Annabell nod her head, "ok ".

"Rebecca lives on an Island in the middle of the sea",

She looks at Penny. "That is so cool".

Penny smiled,

"I can tell you something else as well but again you can't tell anyone".

Annabell nod her head again, "I won't tell anyone",

"Rebecca works for International Rescue and she is part of their team".

Annabell was still looking at Penny and Sherbet her eyes wide opened,

"that is so amazing".

"Yes, it is amazing".

Just then another lady walked into the room, Annabell got up and went and hides behind Penny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do have another chapter on the way. So please tell me what you think and any suggestions you may have that might help me out. Thanks


End file.
